New Titans Annual Vol 1 9
| NextIssue = | Event = Bloodlines | PrevEvent = The Flash Annual Vol 2 #6 | NextEvent = Superman Annual Vol 2 #5 | Quotation = Shaba-da-be-bop! Dee-doodle-reep-dop! Man, these cats can play! | Speaker = Red Star | StoryTitle1 = "The Red Hand Blues" | Synopsis1 = While wandering through the Louisiana Bayou looking for humans to feed upon, alien parasites "Lissik" and "Pritor" happen upon a devil-worshipping cult (The Red Hand) who believe the two of them to be the beings they have long worshipped. Taking advantage of their position, Lissik and Pritor play along with the roles, and begin using the cult to abduct teenagers into the swamps for their feeding habits. Elsewhere, there's a massive explosion at a Biological Research Facility owned by Steve Dayton, and the Titans are called in to help curb the damage and prevent the plant from going critical and destroying the surrounding environment. They work with Dwight Mason, an important facility Official, who had earlier been forced to come down despite promises to both of his children. After the Titans are finished containing the damage at the plant, it is found that Mason's rebellious daughter, Courtney, is missing and she's stolen his credit card. The Titans agree to help find her, but are unable to prevent her kidnapping, and Courtney's spinal fluids are fed upon by Lissik, after which she is dumped in the swamp. She wakes up a short period later with Amnesia, and while not knowing who she is, finds herself able to drain the life force from animals and plants in her surroundings (as well as people), and use it to help generate powerful energy constructs. She calls herself "Anima" after a scratched out sign in the swamp that once read "Animal Reservation". Although she meets up with her father and brother again, she is unable ro recognize them, and after accidentally draining some of her brother's energy she runs off back into the Bayou. The Titans converge on the Red Hand, and after dealing with the cultists begin to confront the alien monstrosities. Although the Titans fight extremely effectively, in the end Anima herself is the one able to really hurt them with her energy abilities, and the two monsters, driven off, fly away into the night sky. Anima herself, too, despite her apparent family bonds, remembering nothing of her previous life, flies away and decides to strike it up on her own. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** * The Red Hand ** Joe Christmas Other Characters: * Bernie * Dave Lamar * Jennifer Parker * Jill Gillespie * Madame Zora * * Willow Mason Locations: * , ** * , ** ** Eco Acres ** Le Club Jazz Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Each of the Bloodlines annuals for 1993 introduce a new super-hero character. This issue introduces the character Anima. | Trivia = * While the Titans are doing pollution cleanup in the water with Aqualad, Swamp Thing makes a brief cameo observing them and making sure that the water remains healthy, although he doesn't interact with any of the Titans, and leaves afterwards with no one noticing his presence. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Annuals